the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
May
May (Ma/ra and Jo/'y') is the friendship pairing of Mara Jaffray and Joy Mercer. In Season 1, we found out that the two were quite good friends, and Mara aided Patricia a lot of the time in her search for Joy. We know they were good friends when she's told a lie by Sibuna that Joy hates them and Mara looks quite dejected about it. In the bonus scene from the Secrets Within game, Mick points out that Joy is at the prom, and Mara looks shocked, pleased and surprised to see her. Mara and Joy are good friends, and in Season 2, they become roommates since Joy had disappeared during Season 1 and her room was taken up by Amber and Nina. Joy and Mara's friendship is not often shown on screen, but is apparent when they do interact. Mara is concerned when Joy disappears, though not as outwardly as Patricia. Joy comforts Mara when Mara is upset about Mick leaving Anubis House. Mara and Joy seem to get along very well, and in saying such, start to become closer friends as Patricia starts hanging out with Sibuna more often and Mick is gone, although their relationship takes a turn for the worse when Joy poses as Jack Jackal, Mara's anonymous alias, in order to post a mean article about Nina on the school site. Despite this, when everyone tries to talk about Joy behind her back, Mara tells them to stop saying that she's not all bad. Both of them have similar interests, mainly journalism, and they spark up somewhat of a rivalry because of this. In Season 3, Joy tells Mara (and Willow) about Jerome cheating on them with each other and assists them in getting revenge on him. After their revenge, Mara wants to take it to the next level and gets Joy to pretend to fall in love with Jerome and then break his heart, just as he has fallen in love with her. Eventually, Joy really does fall in love with Jerome, which causes her and Mara to have somewhat of a fallout, especially when Jerome overhears Joy and Mara discussing their plan and he unexpectedly breaks up with Joy. In the Season 3 finale, House of Ammut / House of Heroes, Mara, along with Alfie, helps to get Joy and Jerome back together, which patches up their friendship. To view the real-life pairing of Tasie Dhanraj and Klariza Clayton,see Klasie. View the May Gallery. May Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies * Besides Patricia, Mara is the only person to admit that Joy's disappearance is strange. * She aids Patricia in the search. House of Agendas / House of Keys * Mara comes running when Patricia announces her email from Joy. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Mara is upset when she finds out the others got to talk to Joy and they lie to her saying "Joy hates us all and doesn't want to talk to us." House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * Mara is visibly shocked to see Joy at the prom (in the deleted scene). ''Season 2'' House of Hello / House of Dolls * Joy teasingly quieted Patricia when she teased Mara (And Mick) * They now share a room. * Both are annoyed that Sibuna had the picnic in the attic without them. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Joy and Patricia try to get Mara to come join the party. *Joy tells Mara she was brave for letting Mick go. *Joy puts her arm around Mara as they walk back to the house after Mick leaves. House of Protection / House of Letters *Joy reassures Mara that she did the right thing letting Mick leave. * They sit next to each-other. * They are both standing very close when they enter the kitchen. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Joy helps Mara pick out a mask for the ball. * They sit next to each-other in the living room. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Joy tells Mara not to worry about her purse *Joy asks Mara who looks better in the dress, her or Nina. * Mara tells Joy that she (and Nina) look amazing. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Joy and Mara both sign up for the school web news page when they walk to class together. * Mara gently teases Joy about her joining the school web page. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse * Both start to compete for the editor job on the web page. House of Help / House of Phobias * They have a small argument over why there should be deadlines on the web page. House of Envy / House of Names * Joy tells Mara all about the date with Fabian, and gets annoyed when she's not listening. * Mara tells Joy all her evidence against Vera, while Joy tries to convince Mara that Vera is good. House of Accusations / House of Hasty *Joy comforts Mara when she realizes she's losing the battle against Vera. *Joy is mad about Mara being expelled. * Joy looks mad when Sibuna tries to leave Mara's hearing. House of Sorry / House of Hex * Joy is very happy when Mara gets to stay. House of Status / House of Laments * Joy teases Mara when Ms. Valentine reveals she knew about Mara. * When it's said Mick has a new girlfriend, Joy clearly looks sympathetic for Mara. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops * They are walking into the house together. * Both agree to protect Piper. House of Reflections / House of Stooges * When caught cleaning up her messy bedroom, Mara claims she was picking up Joy's stuff, and calls her "messy Mercer". House of Tricks / House of Whispers * Mara tries to tell Joy all of her ideas for articles. * Joy reminds her that Mara cannot write on the site anymore, but then gets him to help Eddie with his article. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives * Mara (and Eddie) show Joy their evidence about the ghost. * Joy asks Mara (and Eddie) to give her a 'focus', and not to add too much skepticism. * Mara (and Eddie) is devastated when Joy pulls the article. * Joy reminds Mara that she wouldn't have had her name on the article. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack * Mara excitedly talks to Joy about "Jack Jackal". * During Sibuna's meeting, Joy and Mara are seen helping Ms. Valentine in the backrground. * Mara goes to see if Joy is going down for breakfast. House of Freeze / House of Timeout * Mara confronts Joy about the article on Nina. * They both reveal their secrets about the blog. * Both agree to keep the secrets. * Mara tells Joy how mean Joy's article was, and Joy apologizes. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions * When it's revealed to the class that both Mara and Joy wrote as Jack Jackal, and Jerome asks if Joy blackmailed Mara, Joy turns to Mara in tears and says that she did not blackmail her, and Mara agrees that she didn't. * Mara looks worried when Joy runs out of the classroom. * Mara and Joy continue keeping each-other's secrets, but Mara is distressed at Joy getting credit for Mara's blog. * Joy reminds her that at least people are reading her articles. * They are in the kitchen together. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *Mara stands up for Joy while everyone else is saying that she's awful. *Mara keeps saying that Joy isn't all bad. House of Phantoms / House of Surrender * Mara thanked Joy for uploading Mara's article to the blogger competition; however, Mara didn't know Joy was lying, and did not upload it. House of Strategy / House of Memory * Mara is angry and hurt when it's revealed Joy lied about uploading Mara's article. House of Traps / House of Stakes * Joy is disappointed when she loses the competition to Mara, but doesn't get upset, and seems a bit happy for her friend. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * When everyone is congratulating Sibuna, Mara's hand is on Joy's arm. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *They hug when they arrive at the house. * They both plan Amber's surprise party. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs * When Victor forces the students to line up in the hallway, they are next to each-other. House of Revelations / House of Questions *Mara and Joy make a pact that they will no longer let themselves be pushed around. *After Victor tries to interrogate Mara about the bracelet, Mara runs to tell Joy and Patricia. *Joy and Mara discuss how they can each stand up for themselves from now on. *Mara and Joy update each other on how their pact is going. * They form the Anubis Sisterhood, with Patricia. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Joy reminds Mara to be strong about Jerome, saying Jerome was lucky to have her and that he made a mistake. *Mara tells Joy she looks amazing in Amber's skirt. * Both are excited to try on Amber's clothing. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Mara feels bad when Willow mentions what happened with Fabian and Joy. *Mara assures Joy that she is great and only needs to be herself. *Joy stops Mara from accepting Jerome's apology, reminding her of the sisterhood. *Mara tells Joy she looks great after Joy has her make over. *Joy says she'll hit Mara with a magazine when she sees her enjoying the video Jerome made, but then realizes Mara really likes it and gives in, despite still not supporting the idea of Mara giving into Jerome so easily. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Mara and Joy walked home together. *They were standing next to each other during Jerome's balloon animal performance. *Joy told Mara she did good with the song. House of History / House of Eclipse * Joy is furious when she finds out about Jerome cheating on Mara. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Joy tells Mara (and Willow) the truth about Jerome. *They work together to find out why the Sibunas were expelled. *Joy comes in to check on Mara while the latter was getting revenge on Jerome. *Mara reminds Joy what Jerome did in an effort to get her not to back down. *Joy tells Mara that she's too good for Jerome when Mara starts to get cold feet about getting revenge on him. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *Joy wants Mara to move on from Jerome. *She says that she loves him, and comforts her saying she'll trick Jerome. *They hug. *Mara helps Joy come up with ways to make Jerome think she likes him. *They come up with a plan to trick Jerome. * They sit together, watching Jerome. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *Mara tells Joy all about her inheritance and how it will help get back at Jerome. *Mara keeps trying to get Joy to get close to Jerome. *Joy agrees to help take care of the dog for Mara. *Joy tells Mara that she should just move on but Mara refuses. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *Joy tells Jerome that she needs to take care of Letdown while Mara is with her parents. *Joy keeps stressing how important Letdown is to Mara, and how she has been trusted to take care of him. *Joy stole Letdown back for Mara, and explained that she had called Mara's parents to take the dog back so he's safe. *Mara is starting to seem a bit jealous of Joy and Jerome. * They did the sisterhood sign. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *Joy goes after Mara to see if she's okay after she runs off from the Jeroy kiss. *Mara reveals to Joy that she was not actually jealous, and she believes Joy was just getting really into the revenge. * Joy tells Mara she's not stupid enough to fall for Jerome. * They sit together in class. * They work on the play together. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *They are sitting next to each other. *Both lay down in boredom. *Joy asks Mara if she can say action, and Mara says she can. *Joy says action, and tells Mara she loves saying that. House of Capture / House of Heartbreaks *They are having an argument about something in the script. *Both don't like the costumes Willow made. Mara says she won't change anything in the script to Joy. *Mara isn't mad at Joy for changing the script. *She calls Joy a good friend. *They argue about Joy being heartbroken over Jerome. *Mara says Joy is supposed to be her best friend. House of Hog / House of Defeat *They are fighting. *Mara and Joy work together. *Mara helps her out when both hedgehogs appear * They want Willow to give away the hedgehogs. *Both smile at each other and make up. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *She gives the letter from Jerome to her to Mara. *Joy doesn't want to lose Mara as a friend again so she doesn't read the letter. *When Mara said Jerome does stuff to get what he wants, Joy agrees by saying "I thought so to". *She realizes that Joy and Jerome have fallen for each other, and with the help of Alfie sets them up. *Mara threatens to hurt Jerome if he breaks Joy's heart. The Touchstone of Ra *Joy corrected Mara when she said Sibuna wrong. *As of now, they both know about Sibuna. * Joy apologized for not telling Mara about Sibuna. * Both were annoyed with the newbies. Trivia *They have reversed initials. Mara's initial's are MJ and Joy's are JM. *Both of them had roomed with Patricia separately. *They have similar interests. Example: Both of them wanted the editor job. *They become closer in Season 3. *They have had tension over the past two seasons: in Season 2, they both wanted the editor's job and in Season 3, they fought over Jerome *They both dated Jerome. *They had a sisterhood with Patricia, Willow, and KT. *They are both close friends with Patricia Williamson. *Both have been in Sibuna at times: Joy has helped Sibuna in Season 1 and 2, and joined in Season 3, then she decided to quit, Mara unknowingly helped Sibuna, and she joined in The Touchstone of Ra, but since Tasie isn't coming back, and there might not be a season 4, Mara will not be in it. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis